This application relates to a unique valve seat structure and a unique seal housing structure for use in a high pressure water pump.
High pressure water pumps are known, and may operate at pressures up to 55,000 psi. Sealing the water at such high pressures becomes important. Thus, all locations exposed to the pump fluid must be carefully designed and controlled.
Potential areas for leakage include the area between the pump piston and its cylinder, which typically includes seal packings. In addition, the valves, and especially the inlet valve, are often locations where leakage occurs.